A photoelectric conversion device such as a solar cell has attracted much attention as an energy source with a low environmental burden. The photoelectric conversion device such as the solar cell faces an important issue of how photoelectric conversion efficiency is to be improved. With a situation like this taken into consideration, a so-called back contact solar cell has been proposed in which a p-type semiconductor region and an n-type semiconductor region are formed on a back-surface side of the solar cell, and a p-side electrode and an n-side electrode are electrically isolated from each other by an isolation trench (refer to Patent Literature 1). According to this back contact solar cell, no electrode exists on a light-receiving surface side, and thus light-receiving efficiency may be heightened to improve photoelectric conversion efficiency.